shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Blossom (Kindi Kids)
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Xanthe Huynh |other_voice_actors= |name=Apple Blossom |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Rainbow Kindi **Bunny Cart |relative(s)= |basis=Green Apple |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Apple Blossom is an apple Shopkin. Description Personality Apple Blossom is as tough as her element. Despite her strength, she is not the brightest Kindi Kid around, like her other Cragster brethren. However, she has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. She is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry. Physical Appearance Apple Blossom is mostly green. She has dark green leaves and a dark green stem. She has an orange worm sticking out of her head. Ability Origin Apple Blossom has a large left fist, which is very powerful, and very useful for knocking out Shoppets. Her fist can act as a drill when spun, so she can quickly burrow with it. Calling All Shoppies *'Haymaker': Smack a group of enemies with a devastating punch. *'Dig Dig': Quickly travel to a new location by tunneling underground. *'Spinning Fist': Move toward a target while spinning and hitting nearby enemies with your giant fist. Biography Early Life Little is known about Apple Blossom's early life. However, she managed to become the leader of the Cragsters at some point. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Apple Blossom participated in the Clappy-Slap that many other Kindi Kids took part in. ("First Day") Apple Blossom spoke gibberish to Buncho Bananas and Cindy Syrup. It is most likely that she was doing this to avenge the other Kindi Kids. Their plan worked, and Blanket Mountain was exploded by the Shopkins soon after. ("Feast of Fancy") Apple Blossom participated in a game of kickball hosted by Buncho Bananas. ("Dancing Disaster") Apple Blossom does not appear in Special Day. Apple Blossom fell from a shelf, and bumped into Bowl O' Peas. ("Space") Apple Blossom does not appear in Charades. Apple Blossom was one of the guests for the tea party the Kindi Kids were having. ("Tea Party") Apple Blossom appeared in the background jumping when the Kindi Kids were making things right with Rainbow Kate. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Apple Blossom appeared in the background when Peppa-Mint is complimenting Marsha Mello. ("Secret Surprise") Apple Blossom appeared in the background when the Kindi Kids were discussing ideas for the next activity. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Apple Blossom, Kitty Basket!"'' - Apple Blossom, First Day *''"Adyo ha bo! A hidabooga! A cickahoo a yahoo!"'' - Apple Blossom, Feast of Fancy (Translation: Hey guys! Our plan! To explode Blanket Mountain!) Set Information Apple Blossom was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50010 and she contains 66 pieces. The set includes a Shoppet. 50010 Apple Blossom can be combined with 50007 Peppa-Mint and 50023 Rainbow Kate to create the Cragsters Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Smash holes through rock with the wrecking ball fist of APPLE BLOSSOM! The Cragsters are a tribe of serious, hardworking miners who live in the many tunnels and caverns they have dug deep under the surface of the world. Super-strong APPLE BLOSSOM is tough gal, has a short fuse and is as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With a rotating torso and a massive hand that folds into a demolition ball, APPLE BLOSSOM can bulldoze through rock and dig deep pits to trap Shoppets. *''Features rotating upper body, wrecking ball fist and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Dig traps for Shoppets using the wrecking ball fist of APPLE BLOSSOM, one of three industrious Cragsters in Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Apple Blossom's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Background Information *She is first in line standing on the "Kindi Kids" logo during season one. Trivia *She is the leader of the Cragsters thanks to her no-nonsense personality. *She digs by rotating her hand like a drill. *She is seen being injured the most out all of the Kindi Kids: her buttocks were once burnt by a heated toilet that she was about to use, the Electroids once took Apple Blossom and constantly electrocuted her, and she once Murped with Marsha Mello, and then uncontrollably burnt herelf while Murping. The same Murp also caused her to burn a hole through their snow half-pipe and freeze herself. *Like Buncho Bananas, in the show, she is seen with buck teeth, while in her model he has "normal" teeth. *She is similar to Adam Apple, due to their large hands being similar in their sets, they are both leaders with names that start with the three letters "K", "R", and "A", and they both have something to do with rock, where Adam Apple has rocky feet and Apple Blossom is based off stone. Even more evidence is below, stating she may be based off an apple, as Adam Apple is also based off some sort of construction tool or vehicle. She is also similar to Connie Console and Clarence. Behind the Scenes Basis Apple Blossom is based off of an apple, albeit with the color green. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have religious and mythological significance in many cultures, including Norse, Greek and European Christian traditions. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Apple Blossom's voice is provided by Xanthe Huynh. Apple Blossom's voice is low and raspy. Real-Life History Reveals On December 23, 2018, Apple Blossom first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Apple Blossom appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Apple Blossom debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 1. Apple Blossom also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Xanthe Huynh (UK/US) *Jenni Sivonen (Finland) *Franziska Lessing (Germany) *Csuha Borbala (Hungary) *Misa Ishii (Japan) *Annie Rojas (Latin America) *Melissa Gutiérrez (Latin America; TV Version) *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Poland) *Olga Golovanova (Russia) Category:Kindi Kids